


a woman's best friend

by greekdemigod



Series: Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017 [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017, fluffy & cheesy with a side of hidden angst, post 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekdemigod/pseuds/greekdemigod
Summary: With her brother out of her life and her girlfriend in prison, Luisa is in need of a best friend now more than ever.[Outside pov.]





	a woman's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I underestimated how hard this would be to write (mostly because my mind kept screaming 'THIS IS SO BAD AND CAMPY AND CHEESY WHERE IS THE HEARTBREAK??) that it ended up being a lot shorter than my usual works.  
> It's definitely something different. I hope you enjoy!

His tail doesn’t stop wagging as his new human carries him in her arms, her fingers finding the spot behind his ear that finally eases an itch that has been there for a while. She is saying things he doesn’t understand, but that’s okay. Her whole face is kind and happy turned towards him, and the tone of her voice is not angry like his previous human’s always was.

He loves her already.

She kisses the top of his head and says “Frankie,” in a pointed way, while looking in his eyes. (It’s a word that will be repeated to him a lot in the coming weeks, until he understands that is what he is—that he _is_ Frankie, that is what she calls him, because she loves him too.)

It’s exciting to be in the world again. There is so much to see, so many humans and grass and trees, and there’s another dog! He is bigger and barks louder, but she still clutches him to her chest. She really is choosing him.

He nuzzles his head in the crook of her elbow, where she smells the most human of all, and falls asleep with the rhythmic movement of her body.

When he wakes up they’re in a new place. The carpet is soft and the bed bounces and the couch is the most comfortable of all. He can’t stop running around and discovering it all, paw at the walls and sniff at the curtains and look around at all of it.

The whole room smells a lot like his human. This must be her den. There are faint scents of other humans, but not many and not strong. Maybe she is alone, like him. Her den is not a cage, but it is a place without companions, without family.

He doesn’t have family either anymore. His brothers and sisters are all gone. His mother is gone. But not his human, his human is here and he will be her family as she is his.

Ignoring the rest of the den, he jumps up against his human, paws pressing to her knees, head bumping against her leg. She laughs and picks him up, and he revels in the warmth of her affection.

(He will find out that she has so much of it to give that it drowns out all the bad memories of no food and cuffs at the ears and kicks with heavy boots. She has no one else to cuddle and pet and groom, no one else to share the food on her plate with, no one to sleep in her big bed with her. But she has him now, and he will give her affection back a tenfold.)

That night, though, she is sad. She holds him tighter and tells him things in a sad tone of voice, some words of which he knows, like _lie_ but he’s already lying down so he doesn’t follow her command, and some of which he don’t but that make her extra sad.

He licks the palm of her hand affectionately, to say he will take care of her like dogs take care of their cubs, although _she_ is the one who fed _him_. He will protect her.

(She will be sad a lot, especially at night. _Rafael_ and _Rose_ will be words he comes to know very well.)

Some days they go for long walks, down where the sand jumps up when he runs and there is lots of water coming at him and then running away because he growls. Some days they go for short walks at the building with the den, where there are lots of humans who know _his_ human and talk to her and try to pet him. He always sticks close to her leg on those days, with his chest puffed out to look bigger, so they never try to hurt her.

There are lots of days and lots of nights, and none of them are bad. His human never gets angry at him, not even when he knocked something to the floor and it broke into pieces. She is always kind, and sometimes she is happy too, but always she has smiles and kisses for him and she is still the best human and he still loves her.

She takes him to humans that cut his hair, and humans that poke at him and look in his ears and his mouth, and humans that seem to have no purpose at all except to be around. One of them has a small human cub who gives hugs almost as good as his human, and another has two of them.

Only sometimes does he not get to come along with his human, but that stops when they get another human in the den. She is the mate of his human and makes her happy a lot, too.

(He will come to love her, too, and then she will love him too.)

But Frankie will always be his human’s best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this was so unlike my usual style and taste. Thank you to everyone who read this, you deserve an award.


End file.
